Sewer Ed
by Colton M. H
Summary: Ed chases jawbreaker. NEVER WILL BE FINISHED BECAUSE I'M DONE WITH THIS.
1. Chapter 1

Sewer Ed

One warm summer afternoon Ed, Double D, and Eddy where going home from school when they ran into a sign. "Free jawbreakers at the candy store!" Eddy said, "lets go!"

When they got to the Candy store at last it was out of jawbreakers. "Awe I want a jawbreaker though" Ed said depressed.

Suddenly Double D said "Eddy look jawbreakers!" Eddy looked over and saw Kevin with a bag of Jawbreakers.

Eddy ran out of the Candy store to Kevin when he asked " Hey Kevin can I have that jawbreaker?"

"You want the jawbreaker? Alright then, catch!" Kevin yelled. He then through the jawbreaker into the sewer and walked off laughing.

"JAWBREAKER!" Ed yelled diving into the sewer.

"ED!" Double D said "Eddy we have to get Ed now."

"Not now Sock head he's ok it's like his room"

Meanwhile in the sewer Ed was swimming towards the jawbreaker when he saw something move. "Who's There?" Ed asked happily.

Suddenly he heard someone say "Ed come here."

"OK" Ed said still not caring he walked towards the jawbreaker when a whirlpool appeared in front of Ed. The jawbreaker and Ed where sucked into a cave under the sewer system. "AWSOME" Ed said happily.

"Ed follow the jawbreaker," the voice said. Ed saw the jawbreaker roll up a path and he chased the jawbreaker down the path when he saw a giant alien ship that the jawbreaker was going on.

"Cool!" Ed said walking towards the ship Suddenly it opened.

When Ed got on the ship he saw an alien that liked like a slug and then it spoke. "Ed, at last. We have you we have been watching you for a very long time finally you are here," it said.

"Who are you" Ed asked it.

"I am Bob," it said.

"Hiya Bob" Ed said as happy as when he got on the ship.

"Ed you are the chosen one it is said that you will save the world in the future of yesteryear in Peach Creek with the other Eds," Bob said "Tomorrow you will find that Double D has found a shuttle in the woods DO NOT LET HIM OPEN THE OBJECT OR SPRAY IT WITH WATER the fate of the universe is in you're hands."

"It is?" Ed asked. "Where?" He wanted to know, but was suddenly in his room with the jawbreaker…

The next morning Double D who found a strange object in the woods woke up Ed. " Ed come over to my house I have to show you something." Double D said.

"Buttered Toast?" Ed asked.

"No, Ed, not buttered toast," Double D said "Just come"

When Ed got there Eddy was already their ignoring Double D's talking "Oh good you're here Ed I found what I believe might be a UFO!" Double D said.

When Ed remembered what Bob told him and said, "DON'T SPRAY IT WITH WATER OR OPEN IT" Ed yelled and grabbed it and they suddenly where on the ship where Bob was. "BOB!" Ed yelled. "I have the object you talked about" When Bob came out of a room.

"Good job Ed" Bob said. "You must be Double D and Eddy"

"How do you know us?" Double D and Eddy yelled.

"Because I have been watching follow me the more you know the better." Bob replied calmly he showed them the ship he explained every thing and then he came to a pillar that said Sphere of mysteries. "You see the world is full of mysteries from the dawn of life and they where all recorded here replacing some and being replaced constantly." Bob said. "I was sent to Earth to protect Earth from the evil empire of the Orion constellation that wants to rule the galaxy they are trying to build a duplicate of this-"

"Wow" Double D interrupted looking at a map of the galaxy. When they saw a large amount of red dots headed to Earth, they were back to Double D's with three jawbreakers each.

"Weird guy that alien is lets go get some money guys," Eddy said.

I'll Update as soon as possible ok. Is it a good story so far what is the future of yesteryear will the Eds save Earth Stay tuned.

Next Chapter: Time is weird.


	2. Time is weird

Sewer Ed

Chapter 2: Time is Weird

Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy decided to make a time machine scam again. "Eddy remember the last time we did that it didn't work!" Edd yelled.

"That's because that was fake now it's going to be real!" Eddy replied annoyed. Edd started to build the Time Machine that would send you anywhere in time.

When Edd got done, Ed gathered the kids and they where told by Edd "Time is a fluid like substance that can be traveled through. This vehicle is designed to travel through it at a steady pace" He said. He set it to the year 2070. It started to whir the pistons started to spin suddenly the world around the kids was progressing 5,000,000 faster than normal when they stopped. They got out and saw signs that said, "moon colony trips 25 cents." "Ed Co. nowhere but up." "All hail the Ed underground resistance."

When future Eddy walked up, "Intruder Intruder" he said. "Eddy it's me Double D, remember?" Edd asked the older Eddy.

"Double D, Ed you and the others are here?" he asked.

"Yep don't forget you" Ed said.

"Me?" Eddy said. "We have to go back and stop this future. You see we live in a world ruled by the evil Empire of the Kankers. We have to go back now! Ed! Double D! Get here were going to the past!"

Then they all went back The Eds future and present went to Bob's ship and the rest didn't. "Ahhh, you are back Ed, Ed, Edd, Edd, Eddy, Eddy met Ed, Edd, and Eddy - oh yeah their Knights."

"You're like us only different." Said Ed who now just figured it out.

"How did we get Here we trapped Evil Tim in a Jawbreaker now where on a space ship with our ancestors and their ancestors." Sir Edd said.

"You where sent here through a wormhole" said a new alien that looked like a human but with claws "I am Sam."

The ship started to stretch and twist. Then it got longer then a flash of light appeared and they where in a cage.

"The future of Yesteryear is the end of the present and the beginning of the past' future's present." Said a voice then they where in Edd's lane where the time machine was. The money of the kids where there but the kids weren't. Then the battle had begun

Sorry for the short chapter but it is hard to have 2 old stories to update and 1 new one.


	3. A Twist in the Chocolate Cake

Sewer Ed

Chapter 3: A Twist in the Chocolate Cake

In Edd's lab, Edd was working on a perfect piece of Chocolate Cake. He had been working on this for days after the strange events, and he was determined to get it right. "Finally! After days of hard work, I have completed the perfect piece of Chocolate Cake!" he declared, holding it up. He put his fork into it, and then ate a piece. AS it went into his throat, he fell over unconscious…

"Eddy, where's Double D?" Nazz asked.

"He's probably at his house," Eddy said. A week ago Edd vanished, and everyone was worried.

"This better not be a scam!" Kevin yelled.

"Double D is no more!" Ed yelled coming out of Edd's house with a cake and Edd's hat.

"What! Hey, is that cake?" Eddy asked as he saw the cake.

"Yep!" Ed said, taking a bite. As every tried it, besides Kevin, Sarah, and Jimmy, they fell unconscious, and in thus fell unconscious and faded out of existence…

"Where are we?" Eddy asked as he woke up and saw a big headed kid with brown hair that went up and swirled at the top.

"Your in Retroville," He said, helping Eddy up. As Eddy looked around, he saw that the kids that ate the cake were there, as was Plank and Edd.

"Who are you?" He asked, seeing the boy.

"I'm Jimmy Nuetron! And this is Carl and Sheen," Jimmy said, directing to two other kids.

"Oh. I'm Eddy," Eddy said smiling. _Maybe there are some babes here, _he thought.

"I'm Ed!" Ed blurted out suddenly.

"Well, if everyone is saying who they are, I'm Nazz," Nazz said.

"I'm Jonny, and this is- Where's Plank!" Jonny said, realizing Plank was gone.

"Plank?" Jimmy asked, and then Edd walked over to them.

"Jonny's imaginary friend. Carries the piece of wood everywhere," Edd said.

"DOUBLE D!" Ed yelled hugging Edd. "I thought you died!" Ed yelled.

"What's that noise?" Eddy said, and he then saw he was in a laboratory.

"That's the town emergency camera!" Jimmy yelled, and then it showed a monster made of wood on the screen attacking the Candy Bar.

"It's Plank!" Jonny yelled.

What will happen next? Stay tuned to Sewer Ed to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

Sewer Ed

Chapter 4: The Battle

Edd woke up in his lab and looked around. He swore that just five minutes ago he was in some place called Retroville. As he got out of the room, he saw his Chocolate Cake was gone and rushed outside. The others were waking up.

"Jimmy?" Ed asked.

"I saw you guys! You were in some parallel universe!" Edd yelled.

"If there were babes in it, then I was there," Eddy said thinking about some of the girls he met in Retroville.

"Buttered toast!" Ed yelled. Suddenly, the three saw they were in the woods and saw an egg. Edd was running over to it, and he saw Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy. "It's me! And you guys!"

"But I'm me!" Edd yelled. The two Edds were confused. Their minds were mixed together.

"We went back in time!" Ed yelled.

"Are you guys, from the future?" the Edd they found asked.

"Um, this is very confusing," Edd said.

"It's July 10, 2007 if you're wondering," Edd in the woods asked.

"That's when we left," Edd said. Suddenly his perception changed and he saw him and the other Eds.

"Ahh!" Ed yelled as he had his mind transfused. Suddenly, Bob walked out of the shadows.

"Mind teleportation of space time. Very invortunante occurrence," he said.

"Huh?" Edd asked.

"What one of you is the Double D I know?" Eddy asked confused.

"Invortunante. It's my native language for 'Oh my gosh what the heck just happened? This is unfortunate'" Bob said. Then the three woke up, and saw that they were in a 3-D laboratory.

"You guys awake?" Jimmy asked. The Eds were on the floor with the rest of the people around them gathered. Eddy looked up and saw the roof.

"As I'll ever be," Eddy said getting up.

"Me!" Ed yelled.

"How long have we been out!" Edd yelled.

"Three hours. We already got Plank back to normal," Jimmy said. "Follow me so I can get you all out of my lab," Jimmy added walking to a door.

Coming soon: If Only Lemon Cookies Fell Every Day.


End file.
